Just a Movie
by Miss Hal Gibson
Summary: Theodore had a reason to be afraid of scary movies, but he had no reason to be afraid of Theodore. Oneshot.


**AN: A Theonor story I've been working on for a long time. **

**Thanks to TheodoreSeville85 and Bratette for the initial idea of The Chipmunks and Chipettes watching a horror movie and the title of the movie. The effects of the monster in the movie are slightly based off of the effects of the monster in an episode of _Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!_ called _Shadow Over Shuggazoom_. **

**Disclaimer: I own no characters mentioned in this story. **

* * *

"Come _on _you guys! It's just a movie!" Alvin chattered excitedly as he inserted a black VHS tape into the VCR that was built into the television. "Besides, it's not even _that_ scary!"

"Alvin, the first time you watched this movie you had nightmares for a _week_." Simon piped up from his place on the couch.

The red-clad chipmunk chuckled nervously at the remark. "That was a _long _time ago, Simon."

"S-so w-what are we watching?" Jeanette spoke from where she sat beside her counterpart, seemingly stopping the near glaring match that was about to break out between the two brothers.

Alvin turned towards her with a grin. "_The Haaaaunted Eyeeee!_" He wiggled around his fingers, narrowed his eyes, and pulled out his best evil smile. He still didn't look quite convincingly scary, however.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Sounds _terrifying_."

"Only to _babies_ like you guys!" Alvin turned his attention back to the TV set, his grin widening as the movie began to start. As the beginning credits rolled, Alvin plopped back onto the couch between Theodore and Brittany, the latter of whom seemed very displeased at having him so close.

"Um, _hello!_" The blue-eyed Chipette growled, crossing her arms.

Alvin turned towards her, smirking. "Hello, Brittany."

"Have you ever heard of _personal space_?" The glare she was shooting his way deepened. "Your _hand _is touching my _leg_!"

"So?"

"_So _you need to move it! _Right now!_"

* * *

The youngest Chipmunk and Chipette seemed oblivious to their oldest siblings' feuding. Theodore was far too busy being frozen in absolute terror, his unblinking eyes glued to the television screen. Eleanor, meanwhile, was far too busy with her eyes glued to _him_.

Why was he so scared? The movie had barely started, and nothing scary had actually happened yet.

"Theodore?" The blonde Chipette placed a hand on her counterpart's shoulder, causing him to let out a loud gasp and jump slightly before turning towards her.

"Y-yes?" Theodore bit his lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor kept a comforting hand on his shoulder, despite the initial fear it had caused during contact.

Wordlessly, the green-clad Chipmunk gestured towards the TV set with his eyes.

Eleanor smiled sweetly at him. "Theodore, nothing scary has even happened yet."

"B-but I know it's coming! T-that eye is going to..to _hurt _people! Maybe even.." he gulped, "_kill _them!" Eleanor felt him shaking, so she pulled her arm all the way around his shoulder, as a form of comfort.

"It's just a movie, Theodore. Things like this don't actually happen."

"H-how do you know? What about Mr. Talbot and Frankie? They were real!" Theodore turned towards the screen as he watched some poor guy in the movie be faced with _The Haunted Eye_'s glance, immediately turning him into a mindless zombie.

He bit his lip harder. "_I _was a real monster..." Eleanor felt him shaking harder. "I-I don't want to be like that again..o-or to even _think _about a-anything like that again..."

"But, Theodore-"

The man-turned zombie from the movie tore off the head of some helpless bystander, and before Eleanor could even finish her sentence, her best friend had run out of the room.

"Theodore?" Simon turned towards his direction, wondering, like everyone else, what had happened.

Eleanor felt his brothers and her sisters all turn their eyes towards her.

"I'll talk to him." She stated calmly, sliding off of the couch and following in the direction that Theodore had gone.

* * *

She found him in his favorite place in the world. The place that provided him with the most comfort. The place he always went when he wanted to take his mind off of something that was bothering him. The kitchen.

He was curled up in a ball on the floor, clutching his knees to his chest and looking as if he were about to cry. Other than his sniffles and the occasional sound of an explosion, scream, or guttural growl coming from the television in the living room, everything was silent.

Eleanor wasn't quite sure if he had noticed her presence yet. If he had, he wasn't saying anything. She knew he wouldn't ignore her, so she could only assume he wasn't aware that she was there. Because of this, she took precaution not to scare him when making herself known.

"Theodore?" She whispered softly, in her sweetest and most comforting voice.

He turned towards her, tears building in his eyes. She smiled sweetly and sat down beside him.

"Is it really the movie that's scaring you, or just the idea of it?" Eleanor questioned, still wearing her sweetest voice. The very voice she had reserved for Theodore.

"B-both..." Theodore sniffled. "M-monster movies are s-scary..."

"It's because of the whole werewolf incident, isn't it?"

"W-well...I've always been scared of s-scary movies..." A single tear finally escaped and he wiped it from his cheek. "B-but now they're more...r-real."

Eleanor let out a sigh. "I thought you didn't remember anything about being a werewolf?"

"I-I don't...but...Alvin told me what I d-did..." His green eyes met her brown ones in a watery gaze. "I-I almost..h-hurt you...a-and everyone. I-I'm...I'm _scared _of _me._"

"Theodore, I've already told you...you saved my _life._"

"B-but-"

"Theodore, _it's okay_." Eleanor didn't like interrupting people, especially Theodore, but she felt it necessary in this case. "You're okay now. That won't happen again. And let's be honest...a giant cursed eyeball is not going to come out of the ocean and turn Earth's entire population into zombies." She pulled him into a halfway hug.

* * *

She felt him sniffle again, but he didn't speak another word. She could only hope he had fully taken in what she meant. She didn't say all of the words necessary, but she hoped he could read between the lines.

Yes, he had almost hurt her. Yes, she was honestly _terrified _of him at that time. But he had also saved her life. He was fine now, he was cured.

Eleanor had always thought herself to be good at comforting people. That built in maternal instinct she had always had helped her a lot with such matters. But honestly, this time she found comforting Theodore to be a more difficult task than usual. Perhaps it was the seriousness of the situation. Perhaps it was because she couldn't blame him for having these fears.

For now she just wanted to take his mind off of it.

"Hey, Theodore?"

"Y-yes, Eleanor?" He slowly turned his gaze back to her.

"Do you want to come over to my house and bake some cookies? We can give them to everyone once they finish watching their movie."

She could practically feel his fear melt away and the utter excitement he always had when baking was involved take control of him. "Okay!"

* * *

Without a word to their siblings, Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller strolled right past them. Right past Alvin and Brittany, still bickering over personal space despite the fact there was more than enough room on the couch now. Right past Simon and Jeanette, who by now were discussing the movie's slightly outdated special effects. Right past the television that held reason for so much fear.

Their siblings were too caught up in their own discussions to notice the two of them stroll past, and to them, that was perfectly fine. They didn't want to have to explain why they wouldn't be finishing the movie with everyone else.

On the way out the door, Eleanor listened to Theodore chatter away excitedly about what kind of cookies they should bake, and about how he had just gotten some new recipes he wanted to try out. She couldn't help but smile.

Theodore had a reason to be afraid of scary movies, but he had no reason to be afraid of Theodore.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
